


One Sketch Away

by sleepyybabe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Art, Doodles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the classic "when you draw on yourself it shows up on your soul mate's skin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sketch Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! Sorry for being inactive, I went through some troubles. Popping this in tonight for ya. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Luv ya@

Dan looked down at his arm where a light, tickling sensation had begun. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom and tugged up his sleeve. A few lines here and there, another doodle. Dan flexed his fingers in pleasure, watching yesterday’s drawings wiggle. He returned his attention back to the drawing. Soon the lines pulled together, until he could see it was yet another amazing sketch of a woman. A smirk on her face and hair cascading down her back. Dan was lucky, his soul mate was a talented artist.  
Whenever you drew on yourself, it appeared on your soul mate. However, words never appeared. Dan’s soul mate had gotten into the habit of drawing people around him, their way of asking if it was him. Dan thought it was beautiful. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and started to draw. First there was a little curve. He paused, lifting the pen off of his skin. He sketched in the outline of his hair, then tried to add a shy smile and dark eyes. It didn’t really look like him, but he was proud. Dan sighed, and pushed the door open, pocketing his pen.  
He returned to his meeting, contributing ideas, but his mind was on his soul mate. Just then, his wrist tingled. He looked down and saw a bold heart next to his self portrait. Dan’s eyes lit up in pleasure as he looked at it. Next to it, more lines flowed. A handsome nose, followed by dark hair, and glasses framing bright eyes appeared. He had an honest, kind smile and was very cute. Dan blushed and yanked down his sleeve. On second thought, he slid it back up and drew a heart over his soul mate’s head. A kind but stern cough sounded overhead. Dan looked up, meekly apologizing to his boss.  
Afterwards Dan breezed out the door, heading straight towards his favorite coffee shop. The door jingled merrily as he entered. Dan ordered a coffee and sat down with his laptop. His arm itched. Dan looked down to see a starbucks cup etched onto his fore arm. Dan smiled and shook his head, adding a smile above it. Next, a laptop appeared. Dan sat up straight, shocked. He turned around to see a cute man with glasses and a kind smile.


End file.
